


The Angel and the Hunter: The Journey on the Quest (Teaser Chapter)

by Liliesonthewater



Category: Supernatural, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bobby is a wizard, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliesonthewater/pseuds/Liliesonthewater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has spent many these past years living in the Shire amongst gentle Hobbits. Everything is peaceful and quiet. That is until a wizard shows up on his doorstep telling him he is to help Dean Winchester reclaim the lost mountain of Erebor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angel and the Hunter: The Journey on the Quest (Teaser Chapter)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Destiel fanfic that takes place in The Hobbit universe. I've kept Hobbits the same, but elves are angels, which makes Castiel an elf pretty much, and the Dwarves are Hunters. This is just a "Teaser Chapter" (so its very very short i know, sorry) and if all goes well I'll switch things around and start posting the whole thing. Until then I apologize for everything that needs apologizing for. I haven't had anyone formally edit this so if there are any problems or errors just let me know.

In Middle Earth, west of Bree, there lies a little place called The Shire. With rolling hills and meandering rivers, with the smell of cooking permeating the air, The Shire was the picture of comfort and pleasure. The Shire was inhabited by Hobbit’s; who were pleasant company and made a good meal. Strangers weren’t liked and many would be wary while still being polite to the strangers. Most leave after a short stay or the conclusion of their business and carry on their way, but there is one who lives on the edge of Hobbiton; one who does not belong. 

His name is Castiel and he is an Angel. Most know of the Angels in Rivendell or Mirkwood and some know of the Angels of Lorien, but an Angel living amongst the gentle Shire seems laughable. It might seem a joke but it is not. Castiel built himself a home on the out skirts of Hobbiton some years ago and has shown no indication of leaving. As the years went by he began to show his usefulness to the Halflings. He could reach parts of the trees that were too high or unstable during harvest, he could carry heavy loads to the marker, he could swim and talk to the animals, he could clear snow in the winter, and many other odd and useful things that benefit the people. Also as the years carried on, the people began to grow comfortable with him and began to reach out and start conversations. No one could find what his age was and he never volunteered that information. He avoided all inquiries to his past or his person and instead would offer a seed cake or a good gardening tip. As it were known, Angels have wings. This particular Angel, on the other hand, did not have wings, or simply never showed them. 

On warm sunny days he liked to sit out on his front stoop and draw the flowers in his garden or the going ons of the town. It was on one such day that found himself approached by a man with greying hair and matching beard, wearing an outfit of grey robes. 

The shadow he cast covered the sketchbook on Castiel’s lap. Looking up he noticed the man standing just outside his gate.

He stayed quiet for a moment and observed the man. “Who are you?” he implored curtly. Very much like hobbit’s, Castiel was wary of strangers. But unlike his half sized neighbors, he wasn’t afraid to be rude. It was assured that he had reason enough to be extremely suspicious of newcomers. 

“Don’t take that tone with me boy, or I’ll leave without telling you what I’ve come to say. And to answer you, my name is Robert Singer but you will call me Bobby.” He leaned forward onto the wooden cane he carried with him.

“How do you know I wish to hear what you have to say?” He closed his sketchbook, stood up, and headed towards his front door. “Good day to you.” It seemed that living with Hobbits had ingrained some manners into him over the years. 

“What do you know of the fall of Erebor, Castiel?” The way with which the question was asked indicated he already knew the answer. 

“How-” His attention was now back to the wizard in front of him, because that was undoubtedly what he was. Since leaving the lands he had known he had gone by a different name; Jimmy. Only a wizard could guess his true name.

“It’s written there on the cover. Castiel Novak.” He nodded his head to indicate the book in Castiel’s hands.

“No it isn’t” The wizard, Bobby, huffed. “But that’s not important, I meant why do you want to know about Erebor? You can find the information in any history book.” 

“I want to know about Erebor because I know something about the mountain that you don’t. It’s why I’m here.” As he was talking he lifted his cane and smacked it on the ground beneath him. 

The sweet sound of water and birds filled the silence before Castiel responded. “Did they send you?”

“Who? Your brothers? Oh, don’t look so surprised, of course I know them. It’s a small world, but no they didn’t send me. They don’t know of the information I carry.” 

“Then why are you here?” He took the few steps down back to the gate.

“To tell you what I know.” They entered into a staring contest after that. Castiel, to try and gleam what he could from the wizards face, and Bobby to try and show that he’s truthful.

Eventually it was Castiel who broke the match by reaching down and opening the gate. “Would you like some tea?” he stood off to the side and motioned for Bobby to enter. 

“No thank you, but I would have some ale if you’ve got it.” At this time Castiel didn’t understand the importance of walking in the door with the Wizard nor the consequences he’d bring upon himself by having the conversation that followed. Even so, he still took a moment to savor the image of the sunny afternoon and locked it away for darker nights.


End file.
